Chanson pour hier et demain
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Petit OS qui m'est venu en écoutant une chanson. Shane. Mitchie. Un évènement pas prévu. Un secret avoué et une rencontre qui change tout.


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Les posts de cette semaine sont annulés pour diverses raisons aussi je vous poste cet OS pour vous faire patienter. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. pour ma part, j'ignore encore complètement à quoi il va ressembler. Ouais je sais, ça promet :( Enfin bref, bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer** : Ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à Disney, et la chanson à Marie-Mai.

**Chanson Pour Hier Et Demain**

C'est trop dur ! Beaucoup trop dur de rester là alors que tu m'as quitté. Tu m'avais demandé de te retenir mais je n'en ai pas été capable. Parce que c'était ce que tu avais toujours voulu faire. Malgré moi et l'horreur que tu allais vivre je t'ai accompagnée à chaque étape. J'étais là quand tu te plaignais des horaires ou des corvées. Tu me racontais tout par lettre. De tes débuts qui ont été plutôt chaotiques à ton évolution. Tu es devenu un des meilleurs. Peut-être malgré toi, mais tu as toujours été perfectionniste. Depuis que je te connais tu ne vis que pour être le meilleur dans ce que tu entreprends. La preuve, être mon ami ne te convenait pas, et tu es devenu rapidement mon meilleur ami et ce titre faisait briller ton regard presque autant que le mien lorsque tu me souriais. Mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

_Je veux pas qu'on me dise  
Que t'es bien mieux là-bas_

Je regarde les personnes autour de moi et je me demande ce que je fais ici. Entourés de militaires que je ne connais pas, que je ne veux pas connaître. Je voudrais ne jamais les avoir rencontrés si je pouvais te garder près de moi. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi avoir accepté cette affectation si loin ? Je t'ai posé cette question et tu m'as répondu qu'on avait besoin de toi, mais moi ? J'avais aussi besoin de toi. Je voulais pouvoir me blottir dans tes bras quand j'avais peur, ou que j'étais triste. Mais tu n'étais jamais présent. Juste des lettres. Des tonnes de lettres… Et mon cœur en lambeaux. J'entends ta mère pleurer à côté de moi et ton père la consoler et je me demande pourquoi personne n'est là pour moi ? Pourquoi la seule personne qui pourrait me rendre le sourire n'est plus là. Du moins plus vraiment. Plus physiquement. Je sens bien une larme dévaler ma joue pour tomber sur mes mains jointes mais je m'en moque. Incroyable non ? Jamais, je n'aurais cru avoir la force de craquer en public. Tu es le seul qui arrivait à me faire dépasser mes propres limites, mes propres forces, et tu l'as toujours été. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu me poussais toujours à vouloir plus. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que j'ai continué mes études pour devenir journaliste alors que tu apprenais à te battre par tous les temps.

_Je veux pas qu'on me dise  
Que la vie c''est comme ca_

Je hais les soldats, les guerres, toutes ces personnes qui se croient semblable à Dieu parce qu'elles ont une arme entre les mains et pensent à tord avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur les êtres humains. Qui a inventé ça ? Les guerres, les soldats, les batailles de territoire au nom d'une idéologie d'un autre âge ? Qui a décrété que c'était honorable d'aller défendre son pays en en attaquant un autre ? Qu'au nom d'un peuple ou d'une idée, on avait le droit de détruire des dizaines de villes ? De faire couler des litres de larmes et de sang. Je voudrais tuer cette personne, juste pour te faire revenir vers moi. Tu vois ? Encore aujourd'hui alors que j'écoute le prête rappeler combien tu étais un héros et un homme exemplaire, je me sens pousser des ailes, dépasser mes propres limites et ma répulsion des armes pour aller venger ta disparition. Je voudrais tant que tu reviennes vers moi, qu'on soit à nouveau dans ta chambre, quand tu revenais de tes croisades et qu'on riait jusqu'à en avoir mal à la tête. J'aimerais réentendre ta voix, m'assurer que tu serais toujours là pour m'aider, ou me protéger. Mais qui peut me protéger de ta perte ? De la douleur que j'ai ressentie en voyant le chagrin de tes parents. Le cri de souffrance que ta mère a poussé lorsqu'on lui a appris que tu ne reviendrais plus. Que plus jamais on te verrait sourire, ni ne t'entendrais rire. Je l'entends encore quelques fois, le soir quand je cherche ta voix.

_Je voudrais plus voir  
J'aimerais mieux plus sentir_

J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami ! Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que tu ne reviendras pas. Que plus jamais tu ne viendras me réveiller pour me proposer d'aller courir. Que je ne recevrais plus aucune de tes lettres. Ces mots plus ou moins cours que je peinais à comprendre tant ton écriture était brouillonne. Tes lettres qui malgré tout, me rapprochaient de toi. Quand je les lisais, j'avais l'impression que tu étais près de moi et que tu me les lisais à voix haute. Comme quand on était enfant et que tu me demandais mon avis sur ce que tu écrivais pour plaire aux filles. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de recevoir une de tes lettres. Un poème que tu écrirais juste pour moi. Pour m'avouer enfin ce que tu ressentais. Mais non. Tous tes mots, tes vers, tes chansons, étaient pour d'autres. D'autres que tu trouvais plus drôle, plus intelligente, plus belles surtout, que ta meilleure amie qui se languissait chaque soir de ta présence. Combien de fois ai-je essayé d'imaginer ce que je ressentirais en t'embrassant ? Quel effet ça aurait sur moi, sur nous ? Et puis je renonçais. On ne devait pas être plus que des amis. Des meilleurs amis, tellement proches qu'on a fait peur à beaucoup de tes copines, et des garçons qui me tournaient autour sans que je ne leur rendre leur amour, tant tu m'obnubilais.

_Je veux surtout pas croire  
Que c'est des choses qui arrivent ohh_

Je crois que la cérémonie se termine à présent. Tout le monde se lève et je les imite, sans savoir ce que l'on doit faire à présent. Alors pour quelques minutes, je sors de ma tête et je regarde autour de moi. Ils se mettent en ligne pour venir se recueillir une dernière fois auprès de toi et je me mets à la suite des autres. La file avance doucement et je les regarde toucher ton cercueil, l'embrasser, ou se signer face à lui. Tout est tellement silencieux que j'en ai mal à la tête. Je voudrais crier ma peine et ma douleur, je voudrais leur hurler que tu n'aurais jamais voulu d'une cérémonie aussi triste et ennuyante. Que tu aurais préféré un cercueil vert. Probablement en plastique pour ne pas que mes termites ne viennent le manger ou que sais-je encore. Jamais tu n'aurais voulu de ce modèle tellement basique, en chêne clair et vernis. Il est tellement commun avec ses poignées recouvertes d'or et sa couleur chocolat. A croire que tes parents ne te connaissaient pas si bien. Pourtant je ne peux leur en vouloir. Malgré qu'il ne te ressemble pas, il est magnifique et majestueux. C'est mon tour à présent et si je prends l'objet qu'on me tend pour bénir ton cercueil, je refuse de me signer. A la place, je me penche vers toi j'embrasse le bois en laissant mon chagrin parler.

_Pour tous ceux qui restent  
Pour ceux qui espèrent_

« - Tu me manques Shane. Je t'aimerais toujours.

J'ai chuchoté ces mots, comme si je te parlais à l'oreille. Je caresse le bois une dernière fois et je tends le bidule en fer au suivant avant de m'éloigner. Sans un mot, je me place sur le côté près de ta mère et je mets ma tête sur son épaule. Je l'entends pleurer contre ton père et je l'envie. Elle n'a aucun mal à montrer combien tu lui manques et combien elle souffre de voir son fils partir avant elle. Mais je ne peux lui en vouloir. Tu étais quelqu'un de formidable tu sais ? Toujours là pour ceux qui comptaient pour toi, toujours une blague à dire ou faire pour remonter le moral des troupes comme tu le disais souvent. Tu semblais n'être jamais fatigué, ni à cours d'idée pour me faire rire ou sourire. Et je t'enviais cette qualité. Toi seul savais me remonter le moral et me rappeler combien j'étais exceptionnelle pour toi. J'étais ta sœur, celle pour qui tu n'hésitais jamais à te battre, celle que tu protégeais envers et contre tous. Contre les filles qui voulaient nous séparer ou qui cherchaient à me faire douter de moi. Contre ces garçons qui voulaient juste coucher avec moi avant de me briser le cœur ou qui voulaient me faire du mal.

_Pour tous ceux qui marchent encore sans ta lumière  
Pour tous ceux qu'on laisse_

Je me suis trompée, tu n'étais pas exceptionnel, tu étais mon ange-gardien. Même à distance, tu réussissais à me protéger, à me conseiller, à me rappeler mes rêves et à me donner la force de les accomplir. Je ne veux pas te laisser partir. Je ne peux pas. Je ne survivrais pas à ton départ. J'en suis là dans mes pensées quand la dernière personne bénis ton cercueil. On doit tous partir maintenant. Remonter dans nos voitures et suivre le corbillard qui t'emmèneras au cimetière. J'ai un bref sourire en songeant à tes parents. Quand ils ont préparé ton enterrement, ils ont refusé la cérémonie militaire. Ils ont décidé que tu serais enterré avec les tiens, et non avec des inconnus que tu n'as pas connu, ou trop peu. Je regarde devant moi et j'essuie mes yeux avant de démarrer enfin. Je suis la dernière à quitter le parking de l'église mais je m'en moque. Je sais où tu vas être enterré alors qu'importe que j'arrive ou non à temps ? Oui je sais, c'est une marque de politesse que je te dois. Je soupire et je rattrape ce convoi.

_Pour tous ceux qu'on perd  
On s'accroche à demain, mais on n'oubliera jamais hier_

Quand j'arrive, je me gare à côté de tes parents puis je descends de ma voiture. Sans un mot, je rejoins ta famille, tes amis et tous ces gens en costumes que je ne connais pas. Ils ont pourtant fier allure dans leur uniforme de soldats et l'espace d'une seconde je te cherche dans la foule avant de me souvenir. Oui tu es bien avec nous mais pas dans la foule. A nouveau, j'essuie mes joues et je souris tristement à ta mère quand elle me prend la main. Elle me répond avec un regard plein de larmes et je ferme les yeux une seconde pour refouler ma peine. Elle semble tellement anéantie Shane ! Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? Et à ton père ? A moi ? On ne comptait pas assez pour toi ? Moins que ces inconnus que tu sauvais chaque jour ? Réponds-moi et explique-moi ! Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi tu nous as laissé seuls sur le chemin sans toi ? Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose qui t'a blessé ? Offensé ? Ou peut-être aurait-on dû faire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Pour quelle faute paie-t-on ce prix fort ? Je veux comprendre !

_Je sais bien que ca se passe pas  
Toujours comme dans les livres_

J'ai un haut-le-cœur en voyant le trou dans lequel tu vas être déposé et je me demande… Ne vas-tu pas te sentir à l'étroit là-dedans ? Je sais que tu n'es pas claustrophobe mais ça semble si petit. Si profond que j'ai du mal à croire que tu vas te plaire dans un endroit si petit. Je secoue la tête à mes pensées et je remonte le col de ma veste noire. J'espère au moins qu'elle te plait ? Je l'ai acheté juste pour toi. Tu m'as toujours trouvé jolie quand je mettais ce genre de veste cintrée. Tu arrives enfin et je me mords la lèvre luttant vainement contre les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsqu'ils te posent au-dessus du trou et je fixe cette boite de bois dans laquelle tu es enfermé. Je tends l'oreille espérant entendre un cri ou quelque chose qui prouverait que tu es encore en vie. Mais seul le silence répond à ma prière et ma respiration se coupe. Je sais que bientôt tu vas descendre et que je devrais rentrer chez moi mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur de savoir que tu vas bientôt nous quitter. Alors je tombe à genoux, sans même m'en rendre compte. Je ne sens plus que mes larmes qui coulent de plus en plus vite sur mon visage inondant mes joues, mon cou. Mais rien n'a d'importance, parce que tu pars. Parce que je serais seule à présent. Tu ne vieilliras pas et je n'aurais que nos souvenirs et mes photos pour me rappeler l'être que tu étais. Je sens deux mains se poser sur mes épaules m'aidant à me relever et je me laisse faire imaginant que c'est toi qui m'aide à traverser cette épreuve. Mais ce n'est pas possible et lorsque je m'en rends compte, mes larmes reprennent de plus belle. J'ignorais que je pouvais pleurer autant. Ni que je pouvais aimer quelqu'un si fortement.

_J'aimerais mieux pas savoir  
Qu'on avait ça à vivre_

« - Accroche-toi, c'est bientôt terminé.

Je sursaute en croyant entendre ta voix et je te cherche du regard. Mais ce n'est qu'un homme que je n'ai jamais vu, et dont j'ignore jusqu'au prénom. Il me regarde et je peux lire toute sa peine dans son regard. J'ignore qui il est mais je me sens plus proche de lui que de n'importe qui ici. Alors je m'accroche à lui comme s'il pouvait m'aider à supporter ton absence. Je sers sa main gantée et je me rends compte qu'il doit être un de tes copains de régiment. Je baisse les yeux et reporte mon regard sur toi. Ma respiration n'est plus régulière et je me sens aussi essoufflé que si j'avais couru vingt kilomètres avec toi. Je viens de réaliser que tu ne seras plus jamais présent pour moi. Suis-je égoïste de ne penser qu'à moi ? Peut-être, je m'en moque, la seule chose qui importe et ce vide qui est en train de se créer en moi.

_Maintenant que tout est fait  
Et qu'on peut pas revenir_

Le moment que j'appréhende tant arrive enfin et ton cercueil descend lentement dans cette fosse. Il descend doucement et juste un peu puis s'arrête. Je regarde le bois disparaître lentement, puis je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas croire que tu nous quitte ainsi. Sans un mot, un geste de toi. Tu as toujours été tellement prévenant. Tu t'assurais toujours que tout le monde allait bien, qu'on était jamais triste, pourquoi avoir changé ? Pourquoi partir ainsi sans un bruit ? Tout ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu aimais qu'on sache que tu étais là, en pleine santé, pourquoi te faire si silencieux aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais pas et je ne comprends plus rien.

_Il faut se remettre à vivre  
Faut se remettre à sourire ohh_

Je vois tes parents marcher jusqu'à être devant ce trou qui me semble si immense à présent, et je les regarde. Ton père prend une rose et la jette sur ton cercueil, ainsi que ta mère puis je ferme les yeux. Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est trop difficile. Mes jambes refusent d'avancer, pourtant je sais que je devrais le faire également. Alors je rouvre les yeux et lentement j'avance à mon tour. Mes larmes accompagnent chacun de mes pas. Doucement je prends une fleur et je l'embrasse déposant quelques larmes sur ses pétales puis je me retrouve face à ce trou béant. Presque aussi grand que celui de mon cœur. J'hésite une seconde. Je ne sais plus si je dois jeter cette fleur ou la serrer contre moi pour t'empêcher de partir puis ma conscience me rappelle ce que je dois faire. Alors avec des gestes lents, je jette la rose à mon tour et je la regarde tomber sur le bois vernis puis je cède ma place à la personne suivante.

_Pour tous ceux qui restent  
Pour ceux qui espèrent_

Une nouvelle fois, je me place près de ta mère qui pleure autant que moi. A mon tour, je lui prends la main pour lui assurer mon soutien dans cette épreuve, alors que je regarde tous ces visages que je ne connais pas défiler devant ton cercueil. Certains lancent des fleurs comme nous, d'autres préfèrent te saluer, mais pour moi ça n'a plus d'importance. La seule chose qui compte est cet ami que j'ai perdu et qui ne reviendra jamais. Cet ami qui ne saura jamais combien je l'aimais et ce que j'aurais été capable de faire juste pour lui plaire. Cet homme qui est mort avant de pouvoir réaliser son plus grand rêve. Celui d'être papa.

_Pour tous ceux qui marchent encore sans ta lumière  
Pour tous ceux qu'on laisse_

J'ai l'impression que cette matinée n'en finit pas. Elle ressemble à une journée sans fin ou tout tourne en boucle. Ou peut-être n'est-ce que moi ? Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir depuis l'annonce de ta disparition. Je somnole quelques minutes voir quelques heures et je me réveille avec une douleur sourde au fond de moi. C'est tellement douloureux que je ne peux me rendormir et je travaille. Pas sur mes articles mais sur une chanson que j'ai toujours voulu écrire, depuis le jour où tu m'as appris à jouer de la guitare. Elle prend forme petit à petit mais c'est dur sans toi pour me donner ton avis. Mais elle t'est dédiée alors je la travaille encore et encore. Je veux qu'elle soit aussi parfaite que mon amour pour toi, aussi unique que notre amitié, aussi précieuse que ta présence pour moi, aussi belle que tous ces moments que j'ai eu la chance de partager avec toi.

_Pour tous ceux qu'on perd_

_On s'accroche à demain, mais on n'oubliera jamais hier_

La cérémonie est terminée à présent mais je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis toujours là, près de toi, alors que quelqu'un rebouche le trou. J'imagine que tu es loin à présent. Alors lentement je quitte cet endroit en me promettant de revenir dès demain. Je ne t'ai pas encore dit au revoir. Je rentre chez moi, j'ignore comment et je rejoins ma chambre. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me changer, je m'allonge directement les bras serrés contre ma poitrine comme pour retenir ton souvenir. Je sais que je dois te laisser partir mais je n'en ai pas la force. J'essaie de dormir, ne serait-ce que pour faire cesser ces larmes qui me font aussi mal que ton absence, mais rien n'y fait alors que je me relève, détache mes cheveux et je prends la guitare que tu m'as confié le jour de ton premier départ. Je caresse le bois me demandant si tes parents accepteraient que je le garde puis je commence à jouer. Je travaille durant deux heures sans m'arrêter mais je réussis enfin à terminer ma chanson pour toi et je repose ton instrument avant de retourner m'allonger. Je n'ai plus sommeil mais je n'ai pas la force de me relever et de continuer à vivre.

_Pour tous ceux qui restent  
Pour ceux qui espèrent_

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil se lève à peine et je sourcille. C'est la première fois que je dors autant depuis ton départ. Je regarde autour de moi mais rien à bouger. Ni ta guitare, ni la chanson que j'ai écrite. Je soupire et me mords la lèvre avant d'aller me laver pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. J'ai une mine de papier mâché mais je m'en moque. Hier j'ai enterré l'homme que j'ai profondément aimé, je ne peux pas ressembler à une icône de mode. Je prends ma douche puis j'enfile un jeans noir ainsi que ma tunique la plus sombre que je possède même si elle est striée de blanc, et ta guitare sous le bras, je rejoins le cimetière.

Lorsque j'arrive, je me rends directement sur ta tombe et je m'assois juste devant.

« - Bonjour Shane… Tu me manques tu sais ? Mais tu vas être fier de moi. J'ai enfin terminé ma première chanson et je voulais que tu sois le premier à l'entendre alors… J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

Sur ces mots, que j'ai chuchotés, je mets ta guitare contre moi et je commence à jouer tout en chantant ces paroles qui ont eu temps de mal à venir. Mais en l'entendant enfin pour la première fois entièrement, je me rends compte que ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'elle est sublime. Je ferme les yeux, et lorsque je la termine, un vent léger me caresse la joue et je souris en imaginant que c'est ta main. Je t'imagine me donner ton avis, qui ressemble au mien et ma douleur s'apaise quelques instants.

_Pour tous ceux qui marchent encore sans ta lumière  
Pour tous ceux qu'on laisse_

« - Tu dois être Mitchie, demande une voix dans mon dos.

Je me relève en sursaut comme pris en faute et je fixe l'homme qui me fait face. C'est le même que celui qui m'a soutenue hier. J'imagine que toi, tu sais comment il s'appelle mais ce n'est pas mon cas alors j'acquiesce simplement me demandant comment il me connaît. Il semble lire ma question dans les yeux puisqu'il me répond.

« - Je m'appelle Jason, j'étais un camarade de chambrée de Shane et il parlait très souvent de toi. Tous les soirs pour être honnête et pendant des heures après avoir reçu une de tes lettres… Je… Avant de partir au combat, Shane m'a demandé de lui promettre une chose. Comme chaque fois qu'il partait sans moi. Nate, un pote de régiment ou moi, devions lui promettre de te remettre ceci en main propre si jamais il ne revenait pas, dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe.

Je regarde ce mot de toi qu'il me tend et doucement je le prends sentant mes larmes revenir.

« - Je… Toutes mes condoléances Mitchie. Je sais que je ne remplacerais jamais Shane, et je n'en ai pas l'intention mais j'habite aussi cette ville et… Si jamais un jour tu as besoin de parler ou juste de pleurer, je suis là. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de le connaître autant que toit mais c'était un homme bien et… Bref, voilà mes coordonnées. Je te ferais parvenir celle de mon prochain déploiement dès que je les aurais.

Je le regarde partir sur ces mots et doucement je souffle un 'merci' qu'il en dois pas entendre et je décide de rentrer chez moi. j'ignore ce que contient cette lettre et je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de témoin.

_Pour tous ceux qu'on perd_

_On s'accroche à demain, mais on n'oubliera jamais hier_

J'arrive chez moi et je m'enferme dans ma chambre fébrile. Je prends quand même le temps de ranger ta guitare proprement ainsi que ma chanson puis j'ouvre enfin l'enveloppe. Elle contient mon bracelet porte-bonheur que je t'avais confié, ainsi qu'une lettre. J'hésite à l'ouvrir sachant que c'est la dernière que je reçois de toi mais la curiosité est trop grande.

Mitchie,

Ça me fait drôle de t'écrire cette lettre. Je viens d'avoir mon premier ordre de mission et je suis encore chez mes parents. Je t'entends même chanter dans ta chambre. Assis à mon bureau, je lève les yeux et te voie chanter face à ton miroir en te servant d'une brosse en guise de micro. Cette image de toi me fait sourire et souffrir. A cet instant, tu ressembles tellement à cette petite fille que j'ai vu grandir et se transformer doucement en jeune femme magnifique. Mais cette vision de toi me fait mal. Plus mal encore que je le pensais. Parce que je sais que je ne serais plus là pour t'aider et te protéger. Que tu devras trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te consoler et t'encourager à te dépasser. Et c'est ce point en particulier qui me fait souffrir. Parce que je t'aime Mitchie. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé aucune autre fille. Pourtant j'ai essayé, mais elles n'étaient toutes que des placebos pour te remplacer. Et je me sentais minable de les utiliser comme ça, sans les aimer. Pas aussi fort que je t'aimais toi. Ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, et mon héroïne. Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre cette lettre et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à t'écrire tout ça maintenant, surtout que je sais que tu ne la liras que si je ne reviens pas, mais je ne peux pas t'avouer ce que je ressens. Ça serait trop douloureux de lire dans tes yeux que tu ne penses pas la même chose. Alors je préfère partir avec mon secret, l'emmener à la guerre avec moi, avec l'espoir un peu fou qu'il est partagé, tout en sachant que quand je reviendrais dans six mois, tu seras peut-être avec un garçon, qui restera près de toi et te protègera. Ce que j'ai toujours fais et que je ferais toujours, envers et contre tous. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'à mon retour, tu seras avec quelqu'un, tu n'es pas faite pour te fermer à l'amour ma belle. Tu es la femme la plus belle, la plus drôle et la plus intelligente que je connaisse Mitchie. Tu as tant de choses à offrir au monde, tant de talent à exploiter qu'il serait dommage que tu refuses tout ça pour moi. Alors même si ça me fait mal à en crever d'écrire cette lettre, je t'en supplie, ne t'arrête pas de vivre parce que je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour éviter une balle. Tu as tout ce dont un homme peut rêver, tu es tout ce dont je rêve Mitchie, et je veux que le monde entier puisse le voir. Qu'il sache tous quel être exceptionnel tu es. Pas seulement à mes yeux. Tu es tout ce que je recherche chez une femme, peut-être parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à l'époque où on se créait l'être parfait, ou peut-être parce que tu es mon âme-sœur et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Tu sais, j'espère que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre. Que je trouverais le moyen, mais surtout la force de t'avouer ce que je ressens pour toi depuis mes treize ans. Que bientôt j'écrirais une autre lettre à celle à qui j'ai offert son premier baiser. Je m'en souviens comme si ça s'était passé hier. Tu étais dans ton jardin en train de lire, alors que je faisais la planche dans ta piscine quand soudain tu as levé les yeux de ton livre et tu m'as demandé ce qu'on ressentait en embrassant quelqu'un. J'ai voulu t'expliquer mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les mots. Et là tu as prononcé une phrase que je n'oublierais jamais. « Embrasse-moi Shane, si tu n'arrives pas à expliquer. » Je voulais refuser et puis j'ai vu là, la seule occasion que j'aurais de ma vie, de pouvoir t'embrasser alors je t'ai rejointe et t'ai offert ton premier baiser. J'ai ai mis tout l'amour et toute la tendresse que j'avais pour toi, voulant que tu comprennes que tu faisais battre mon cœur mais quand je me suis éloigné tu as simplement souri et tu m'as dit merci avant de reprendre ta lecture et j'ai compris à ce moment-là que je ne serais peut-être jamais rien d'autre pour toi. Juste ton meilleur ami. Alors j'ai accepté ce rôle et j'ai commencé à sortir avec des filles pour t'oublier.

Bien… Je vais arrêter d'écrire maintenant. Même si je pourrais t'écrire des heures entières, j'ai quelque chose de bien plus difficile que de t'avouer par écrit mes sentiments pour toi. Je dois t'annoncer mon départ prochain et voir ton regard se remplir de larmes contenues. Alors voilà mon dernier conseil, ne refoule jamais tes sentiments Mitchie. Pleurer ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois avoir honte. Tu es une femme magnifique, j'en suis certain, pour moi tu le seras toujours, et crois l'homme que je suis, il n'y a pas de spectacle plus beau que celui d'une femme pleurant parce qu'elle souffre, parce qu'elle ressent quelque chose de trop intense pour réussir à le gérer. Alors pleure ma belle. Pleure-moi autant que tu en auras besoin, mais n'oublie jamais ce petit gamin qui est un jour venu te voler ta poupée avant de te la rendre en voyant tes grands yeux noisette se remplir de larmes.

A toi, pour toujours et à jamais.

Ton Shane.

_Mais on n'oubliera jamais hier_

_Mais on n'oubliera jamais hier_

Je relève la tête et croise mon reflet dans le miroir. A ce moment-là seulement, je m'aperçois que je suis, à nouveau, en larme mais ça ne me dérange pas. Parce que ce que je viens d'apprendre est tellement plus beau que ce que j'aurais pu croire. Je sais que je devrais souffrir de savoir qu'on s'aimait tous les deux en secret mais honnêtement, l'imaginer mettre son cœur à nue dans une lettre pour moi, est le cadeau le plus magnifique qu'il m'ait offert. Et c'est quelque chose que je n'oublierais jamais. Tout comme lui. Il comptait trop pour moi pour que j'oublie l'être d'exception qu'il est et qu'il restera dans mon cœur. Alors je décide de chuchoter, comme si je lui parlais à l'oreille :

« - Je t'aime aussi Shane.

_Si tu m'entends aujourd'hui  
De là-haut dans l'autre monde_

_Envoie un peu de pluie  
Pour mes fleurs sur ta tombe._

* * *

Bon ok, vous devez m'en vouloir d'avoir osé tuer Shane à la guerre et honnêtement… Non en fait je ne m'en veux pas du tout. J'ai juste beaucoup pleuré en écrivant ce texte hier soir et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'idée m'est venue en entendant la chanson aussi je vais la poster sur mon compte facebook, si jamais vous voulez l'entendre. J'espère néanmoins que malgré l'idée ce petit OS vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
